


Kiss Of Death

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Post-Episode: s11e13 Love Hurts, Wet Dream, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Dean finds out the really, really hard way that he’s still cursed. 11.13
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	Kiss Of Death

Cass was in the bunker watching TV. Lucifer hung at the back of his mind. He’d almost gotten possessed by the Devil himself. Thank God for Rowena’s quick thinking.

“Cass?” Dean’s voice. Cass turned to see him bounding up the stairs.

“Dean. How are you?”

“Honestly? Really happy to see you.” Dean turned to glance at the door, then looked back at Cass. “If Sam comes in here, he already knows.”

“What?” He didn’t answer with words. Instead, Dean grabbed the angel and kissed him.

It was a beautiful, wanting kiss. Cass returned it, opening his eyes when Dean pulled away.

“What prompted this?”

“We just dealt with a freaky-ass... thing that appears as the person you love. And I realized that someone was you.” The angel’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Well, I’m glad you said it first.” Dean laughed that wonderful laugh of his.

_ Cass lay on top of him, grinding against him. Dean, fully clothed in a bunker chair, was doing a bad job at keeping quiet. Sam had fallen asleep in his room an hour ago. _

_ “Cass…” The angel reached for his belt and pressed a kiss to his neck. The heat in Dean’s chest loudly escaped. Cass nipped his earlobe. _

_ Then the angel’s hands were around his neck, massaging him. The massaging turned to squeezing, and Dean found it sexy at first. But as he pressed his lips to Cass’, his airway began to tighten. _

_ “Cass…” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “I... can’t…” Cass wasn’t letting go. _

“Dean!” He jackknifed awake with a loud inhale. Sam and Cass were standing next to Dean’s bed, worried expressions on their faces. 

“You okay?” His brother’s hand was on his shoulder. Rubbing his throat, Dean shook his head.

“I just had a freakier than usual dream.”

“What happened?”

“It…” Dean looked at Cass and felt his cheeks go pink. “Without revealing everything, you were choking me, Cass.”

“Why was I…?” He trailed off when both Winchesters smirked. “Sex thing. Got it.”

“But this wasn’t that. I…” Dean swallowed. “I actually felt like I was dying.”

“That’s because you were.” Sam was shaking. “When we came in here, you were two seconds away from choking on your own tongue.” Dean shivered.

“Weird. What could…” He trailed off, eyes widening. “Shit.”

“What’s wrong?” Cass looked extremely worried. When Dean spoke, his voice was squeaky.

“I’m still cursed.”

If the rule still applied, both Dean and Cass were cursed. The former would die horribly, and the latter would pass the curse on to someone else.

Sam wasn’t so sure. The witch was dead, he reasoned; maybe that gave them time to find a cure.

“I don’t want your help,” Dean snapped. His brother and Cass looked up, startled out of their dazes.

He kissed the angel again and walked away.

When Sam woke up, he felt a cloud of grief wash over him. The bunker smelled, and he instantly knew why.

Cass was lying in bed, a clean puncture wound in his chest. Swallowing, Sam walked down the hall.

Dean was hanging from the bunker ceiling, a thin heart carved into his throat. It appeared to be self-inflicted.


End file.
